A Trio of Dragons
by k9marauder
Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursleys when he was five.He disapeared.What does a clan of dragons, Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and a hybrid HorntailVipertooth have to do with his future. AU Will be a total rewrite.CWxHPxDM SSxSBxRL FWxGWxHG SLASH! WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 1: Reflections (A Prologue of Sorts) (Charlie's POV)**

I haven't ever told anyone my deciding factors for becoming a Dragon Keeper. In fact when I was fifteen I had my mind thoroughly set on becoming a Professional Quidditch Player. I was the Seeker for Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. I loved the thrill of the chase.

I also had another love though; animals, all sorts, but my favorite was definitely dragons. They have a majestic and terrifying beauty about them, but in my fifth year I never considered working with them. It was an article in The Quibbler that made me rethink my career possibilities. The article told of a small boy living amongst a clan of dragons on the dragon reserve in Romania.

Now The Quibbler is known for its odd and out-of-proportion ideas; therefore almost the entire wizarding world wrote it off as the delusions of the editor. To me though just the idea of living within the dragons ranks was fascinating; I wanted to be that boy so bad.

I'm the type of person that does not just have a small amount of interest in something; either I could care less about it, or I'll pour my heart and soul into it and always be completely fascinated with it.

For instance during my second year at Hogwarts Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, disappeared sending the wizarding world into chaos. The reports said that his cousin and his cousins friends were chasing him home after school one day when he just disappeared. At first everyone thought that he had just run away, and would soon show up at his aunt and uncle's house. The wizarding world was further outraged when they found out that his last living family didn't want him, and was glad he was gone. They hoped that he never came back. How a five year old boy could just disappear without a trace intrigued me.

I read everything in Wizarding and muggle news to try and find any sigh of the Savior. Then a month after his disappearance the Ministry of Magic revealed the grave news to the wizarding world that a couple of Aurors found his body in an alley. Wizards around the world were grief stricken, but something about that article didn't seem right to me. I never believed that he died; I thought and still think it was just the Minister's way of getting the wizarding world under control again.

It was just before my sixteenth birthday that I finally made my decision to become a Dragon Keeper. It was another article in The Quibbler that made me make up my mind. It had a picture and story of what was believed to be a cross between a Peruvian Vipertooth and a Hungarian Horntail. It was on the same Romanian dragon reserve that was written about before in the newspaper. The creature was absolutely breathtaking. I had never seen anything with such beauty and terrifying power before in my life. It was that photograph that made me decide that I wanted to be a Romanian Dragon Keeper.

So the summer after my sixth year I did my apprenticeship. I have always had good grades in school, been a fast learner, and hard worker. That is why I was allowed to take the apprenticeship a year early, and finished it in just half the time of what was normal.

That is why just one month after my graduation from Hogwarts that I found myself camped in the Romanian Mountains on the Dragon Reserve observing one of the many dragon clans. This was the eight day that I had been observing them, and I loved every moment of it. I slept in my sleeping bag, followed them on my broom, and wrote down everything I could about them. I was one of the few Dragon Keepers that wanted to be accepted by the magnificent creatures; instead of just control them.

I always stayed far enough away that they didn't feel threatened by my presence, but close enough to see them clearly. The clan I was following was the clan with the hybrid Vipertooth-Horntail. He had my constant attention. He was a curious creature. He moved with an elegance that none of the others even came close to. Although he was a lot smaller than the Horntail and the Ridgeback that were his age; he was obviously the leader. The clan had several breeds of dragons, but the hatchlings were always purebred. The Alpha couple in the clan was a couple of Horntails. Then there was an older couple of Ironbellies, four unmated Longhorns, a black, and a ridgeback. The three ten year olds were seemingly orphans, the hybrid seemed to be well respected in the clan despite its young age. There was also a six year old Ironbelly, the offspring of the mated couple. The hybrid acted differently then the others, often ignoring the older dragons, and taking control over them. He was obviously an alpha in the making. He was pitch black, with short horns, he had the long fangs of a Vipertooth, and the spiked tail of a Horntail. His most striking features though were his emerald green eyes that were visible even from a great distance, and the bronze lightning bolt marking just above his left eye. It was him that I wanted to be accepted by, despite his genetics dictating him to be possibly the most dangerous dragon alive, and it was him that I wanted to understand.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 1, the first chapter of hopefully as novel length fic. I know it is short but I thought this was just a good place to stop. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 2: Reflections (A Prologue of Sorts; From Harry's POV) **

I have been able to do magic for as long as I can remember. At first I wasn't sure of what I could do actually was. All I had to do was concentrate on what I wanted and it would happen. I also found out that I could speak to snakes; if I spoke the snake language I found out I could communicate with almost any animal. Granted it was like speaking to an American; me being British, but I could get the point across.

It wasn't until I was five though that I actually found out my parents real story. My aunt and uncle always told me that my parents died in a car crash, but when I was cleaning the attic one day I found different. In a back corner I found a small grubby box. When I looked in it I was so happy; it contained everything my aunt had of my moms. There was an old album; with pictures of my parents! A bunch of old letters, and newspaper articles, even an old journal. There was one letter that caught my attention, it was written by someone else. It said that an evil man killed them, and then tried to kill me! The journal wasn't even a journal though, it was a spell book; it had hundreds of spells, curses, charms, and potions. It was my moms during her years at school, so I learned from it.

It was that day that I decided to leave my aunt and uncles. I packed everything into my old schoolbag; one of my cousins hand-me-downs that I had to fix. By magic I got all my school supplies, my moms things, my broken army men, my toy car, and an old children's book with stories of dragons, and it was as if I only had one book in it. The next day after school I got the perfect chance; my cousin and his gang were chasing me. From my mothers letters I found out that her school was very magical; so while I was running away, from getting beat up again, I concentrated on the magic I could feel all around me. I found the largest concentration I could and willed myself there.

To my surprise I didn't end up at the large castle from my mother's letters, but in a very large old forest. It was when I turned around though that I almost died of shock. I was standing in front of what I instantly recognized as a dragon. It was beautiful. It had black scales, with bronze horns and a bunch of spikes on its tail. I didn't move, I couldn't, and at that point I knew I was going to be eaten. The magnificent creature was huge; its head alone was twice my size.

The dragon brought its head down so that I was staring into one large yellow eye. The dragon was staring right back, I could feel its gaze throughout my entire body; it was examining me down to my very soul. Then it started to growl, it took awhile for me to catch on but it was talking to itself. "Curious….curious little hatchling….not many would appear this close to my nest….very powerful….pure….."

If I could understand her, definitely a girl from the voice, could she understand me? "Ummmm….hi….."

She pulled back startled, "He….speaks…" She shuffled around looking around and studying me. "What is your name? How can you speak snake? Why are you here?" She growled.

I shuffled nervously, "I'm H-H-Harry, Harry Potter…….I've been able to as long as I can remember…..I was running away."

She tilted her massive head at my words. "Why were you running away?"

That was one question I never wanted to answer, but knew that I would have to anywhere that I ran to. "Nobody wants me." I mumble-hissed.

"Why wouldn't anyone want you, your powerful, have a great heart, and the most adorable two-legger I have ever seen."

That was what did it for me, nobody ever said such nice things to me; I couldn't help but break down crying. "What is wrong little-one?" She growled motherly, nuzzling me with her great nose. All I could do was grab hold of that great head and cry. My fear for the great creature was forgotten. She didn't move just started to, was it a growl or a purr, comfortingly. I don't know how long we were like that, but in the end I was tired, more so then ever before.

"Come on little hatchling..." She helped be onto her back between two horns that were almost as big as me. I was sheltered between her wings, right above her shoulders. She was warm in the cold night, it was comforting. "Sleep little one….you will be safe and cared for..."

When I woke it was to a much deeper growling then before,"Heftig you can't keep every stray hatchling…"

"Why not…" Came the familiar growl from below me.

"It is not nature's way…."

"I don't care they need me…he needs me….he speaks…"

"Impossible He is a two-legger..." The deep growl was disbelieving.

"He is powerful, almost the same as one of our own at his age, and he is pure."

"If the clan accepts him…but his ways are different from ours….and what about food…or that covering all two-leggers have."

"If the clan doesn't except him this is not my clan… I will make sure he has everything he needs" At this point I was on the verge of tears again…Nobody ever cared for me, much less fought for me. "Great no you woke him….Are you okay little one?" she growled concernedly.

"Yeh…Thank You…" I hugged the great body beneath me, well more like laid on it and pet it.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." I replied weakly. I felt her start to walk off, she was surprisingly light-footed and graceful for her massive size. She crouched down; taking the cue I slid down her side. I burst into giggles, because it was like a slide in the playground. I jumped in surprise when I saw a dead cow with puncture holes as big as my arm in it.

She saw my reaction and looked at me confusedly. "Why don't you eat?"

"It's not how I eat meat..." I replied shyly.

"Explain."

"Well we buy it from the store in a package….It is just a chunk of meat….then we cook it..."

"Do I have to say I told you so…?" The deep growl from before chuckled from behind her.

She turned her head and gave him a dragon-smirk. She brought one of her clawed front feet forward, with one quick motion the hide was off the side of the cow, with another there was a large chunk of meet separated from the rest.

"Cooked?" she turned to me.

"Yeah…"

"Back up." When I was standing by her back leg she lowered her head, letting a large flame engulf the cow. "How's that..."

"It's still too much for me..." I hissed unsurely. She looked from me to the meet then brought her spiked tail next to me. When she moved her tail away a six inch spike laid on the ground. It was a perfect knife; 4 inch blade, 2 inch handle. I ate quickly; the meat was a little too done, but good.

It was then that I met the rest of the clan; I was terrified. Not known to me though was the fact that I was guaranteed acceptance into the clan, because I had the Alpha pair on my side. The clan consisted of Heftig - the one that found me, Anführer - her mate, Gemein - by far the largest, Übel - Gemein's mate, Zorn - a rough black dragon, Gefahr - a male with a long gold horn, Drohung, Verderben, and Verachtung - all the same breed as Gefahr, Hab - looked a lot like Heftig and Fuhrer, but with less horns, Neid - the same as Heftig only he was my age, and Glückspiel - the same as Hab but the same age as Neid and me. Glückspiel and Neid were orphans like me.

The clan was wary of me at first, but upon hearing my story, and finding out that I could communicate with them, I was accepted. Neid and Glückspiel laughed at my accent, but we soon became friends. The entire clan took me in; Neid, Glückspiel and I were cared for and protected as if we were one of the dragons own. I always slept cuddled up next to one of the dragons usually Heftig.

It was at the beginning of June, after I was with the clan for about a month, when Fehler was born. She was Gemein's and Übel's. I became quick friends with her. I would give her the meet that I couldn't eat; in fact it got her into the habit of cooking her food before eating it. This gained great amusement from the clan. From then on I was known as Mühe.

After the second month I learned how to transfigure my own clothing from the animals' hides. I studied my mom's journal and my school books, also learning from the dragons. After about six months I could control fire myself, gaining great praise from the clan. I was respected in the clan, but was constantly reminded of my difference. It was after the third year that we ran into trouble. I was spotted by a Dragon Keeper. Luckily he was too scared to investigate and no one seemed to believe him, because we only noticed a small increase in Dragon Keepers around our clan.

My ninth birthday was the most terrifying and the happiest day of my life. Neid, Glückspiel, and I were playing not far from our clan when I got lost. I concentrated on their magic when I ran into a dragon that I never met before; he wasn't even from around the area. When he saw me he licked his lips, like I was his next meal.

I was terrified; the next thing I remember was jumping at him and biting him around the neck. His spiked tale hit my side; then I slashed at him with my clawed front foot. I got him across the eye, he turned and left. He had a scar and was blind in that eye.

When I calmed down after the battle I found my friends who were speechless. "Ummm…..wow…..Mühe???" Neid asked unsurely.

It was the first time any of us met a dragon outside of our clan, much less got into a fight with one. Not to mention my transformation. "Yeah?" I jumped at the deep rumble I felt in my chest.

"Are you okay?" Glückspiel asked concernedly.

"Uuummm…. A little sore..." Indeed my side hurt like hell.

"We better get you back and have Mum Heftig check you out." Neid took charge.

"Mühe… you might not want to change back…..we're not sure how the wounds will effect you." Glückspiel advised.

"You're probably right." I turned my now massive head to look at my side and to see what I looked like. I looked a lot like Neid; except I had shorter horns that were black, not bronze. There were four large puncture wounds in my side, where I was hit; lucky for me my hide was relatively tough.

I could still taste his blood in my mouth, when I liked across my fangs, which seemed longer then Neid's I tasted something nasty. I shook my head to get rid of the taste. My friends, well more like my brother and sister, looked at me as if I lost my mind. "I think I'm a snake-fang." I answered in reply.

"Cool…" Glückspiel was still examining my side.

"Well that other guy will have a surprise soon.'" Neid chuckled.

When we got back Mum Heftig and Grandma Übel scolded us and fussed over me. Father Fehler and Grandfather Gemein were proud of me, but scolded us for wandering off especially me. The entire clan was proud of me all exclaiming that I had been a dragon all along. Over the next two years I very rarely changed back to my human form, preferring my dragon form. Life was good. I had parents, grandparents, loving aunts and uncles, and my brother and two sisters.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 2. This is my first slash fic. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

Thank you Dragonmage for your help, this chapter is dedicated to you.

This is a list of the Dragons. The names are German. The names are meant to be jokes. Some names the reasons that I chose them will become clearer in later chapters.

**Dragon - **name _translated name _(reason I chose it)

**Alpha Horntail Male** - Anführer _leader _(obvious)

**Alpha Horntail Female** - Heftig _violent _(as an oxymoron)

**Young Horntail Male** - Neid _envy _(as an oxymoron)

**Old Ironbelly Male** - Gemein _wicked _(becomes clear later on)

**Old Ironbelly Female** - Übel _evil _(came to mind when thinking about dragons in general)

**Young Ironbelly Female** - Fehler _mistake _(haven't your parents ever told you that you were a mistake)

**Black Male** - Zorn _anger _(he has a short temper)

**Ridgeback Female** - Hab _hate _(has a strong hate for humans)

**Young Ridgeback Female** - Glückspiel _gamble _(takes chances)

**Longhorn Male** - Gefahr _hazard _(he is kind of a lesser alpha)

**Longhorn Females **- Drohung _threat _(becomes clear later on)

Verderben _spoiled _(was spoiled when she was a hatchling)

Verachtung _despise _(I have no clue)

**Harry** - Mühe _effort _(it takes a lot of effort to raise him)

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 3: Revelations and a Meeting**

**Harry's POV**

I've never had good experiences with other humans before. A madman killed my parents, my relatives treated me like a slave, and then there were the dragon keepers. The dragon keepers are usually large rough guys with short tempers; they come to our clan, throw a few hexes, do what they want to, and then they leave. They seem meaner to the other spike tails and myself. The hexes hurt like hell when they get you in the eyes, but they usually leave us alone.

I will admit when I ran away from the Dursleys that I wanted to go to my parents school, but after the love my clan has shown for me I have had no wish to return to or be with other humans ever again. They just cause pain and suffering.

That is until now. This red haired human did not try to come near us or hurt us. He stayed just far enough away so that the clan didn't se him as a threat. He would follow us on his flying broomstick when we moved, then set up camp. He would sit outside his tent with a small fire; watching us for hours.

After he followed us for a week it got me thinking about what I really was; who I really was. Sure I could change into a dragon, but I wasn't really a dragon. No matter how much I wished to be one. My clan didn't treat me any different for it, even if I would change into my natural form. I would never fit in with my clan completely, but the question was could I ever return to the wizarding world, and fit in there?

So I waited until the young red haired man went to sleep, and the rest of my clan, before flying off into the night. I flew until I knew the young dragon keeper and my family wouldn't notice me change form. I then took out my old photo album. My parents smiled happily at their wedding, a picture with them and three other young men under a tree by a lake; my parents would occasionally kiss in the picture, but so would the black haired man and the brown haired man. The group would laugh together, obviously close friends. Could I ever find friends like that, could I ever fit in? Does anyone care about where I've been for the past six years? Do I really want to return?

I climbed over rocks and between trees until I came to a small pond. I set my old backpack down then proceeded to the edge of the pond. I wasn't familiar with my 'natural' reflection. My hair was down to my knees, the scar on my forehead hadn't faded in the least, all my teeth were slightly pointed, my eyeteeth seemed rather large, and as always I was small for my age.

The movement of trees behind me had me ready to change into my dragon form, even if the clearing was too small to defend myself properly.

"Mühe?" came the soft growl of Fehler. I let out my breath.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here you know it's not safe for you if your not your dragon self." She scolded.

"I should be the one scolding you lil sis." I replied half-heartedly.

"What's troubling you Harry?" That startled me to say the least.

"Why did you call me that?"

"I might be the youngest in the clan, but even I can see it." She replied with a grin.

"See what?"

"That you belong with your own kind."

"But you are my family?"

"Yes and I hope you never forget that, but the entire clan knows that you will return to your kind one day." I had nothing to say to that. We flew back in silence. I sat on a rock off to the side of the clan; pondering.

**Charlie's POV**

When I woke up I had that feeling that I was being watched, but I shrugged it off. I was alone. I stumbled out of my small tent into the cool morning air. I loved the smell of the mountains, and the solitude that came with my 'expedition.' Many don't understand what I'm doing out here; not even my own parents. Sometimes I'm not even sure.

I see the older clan members just lying around in the valley bellow me. The younger clan members are playing by the cliff across from me; except the hybrid. Where could he be? I start to get uneasy; after all by all common sense he should be the most aggressive. A flash in the trees catches my eye. I look closer to and see a bright green eye staring intently at me….

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 3. The fun begins. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 4: Getting to Know One Another**

**Harry's POV**

When our eyes met he froze. He would never accept me; no human ever would. Why do I want to be accepted by them anyway? All humans knew was to hurt and betray. I couldn't stand his stare any longer; I fled. I ran through the trees until I came to the cliff at the edge of the forest. I jumped transforming in midair. I flew away; away from the young dragon keeper, away from my clan, my family, but mostly I was trying to fly away from myself. I didn't even notice my brother and sister following me; Fehler being too young to leave the clan.

He saw me in human form. HE SAW ME! This is not good; he'll do something, tell someone. I know he will. I flew to the cave. It was a place I found not long before, but I didn't tell the clan about it. Once inside; sheltered from the outside world I transformed. I curled up behind a large rock and cried, why couldn't I just be a normal dragon. I hated being human. It was with that thought that made me transform again, but even then I hated myself. I just wanted to fit in, but the fates made that impossible.

"Mühe?"

"Leave me alone…Please…"

However in true Glückspiel fashion she ignored my request. "What's wrong?"

"He saw me..."

"He's been watching you for quite some time." Neid replied.

"In my human form…"

"Mühe why does that bother you so?" my sister asked concerned.

"He froze… like prey does…he was scared of me…" I sobbed.

"Show him you mean no harm." Glückspiel replied.

"But if he was scared of me…one who works with dragons…how will the others react."

"Ya sure he wasn't just surprised?" Neid broke in. I stared at my brother dumbly. "There ain't many humans out here ya know."

"Go find him again, in however you are most comfortable; only allow it to go how far you want it too." My sister ordered. I sighed defeated.

**Charlie's POV**

HOLY SHIT!!! That was a little boy! The Dragon Walker! Shit!!! I scared him. He must have been only nine or ten years old, but he seemed healthy enough. Those eyes though… I've seen them before…where… It can't be. I've been out here too long. I'm making impossible conclusions.

I met the Potters once; it was actually exactly a year before they died. Mrs. Potter and her son, Harry, had those eyes. The Potters were dead though, but Harry's death seemed suspicious.

I've been out here to long. A shuffling behind me catches my attention; I spin around to find myself face to face with the hybrid. His bright green eyes… Dam those fangs and that tail could do damage; granted he was only about 9 foot.

He's just watching me. Okay… I'm brave, otherwise I wouldn't have been a Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid. He could tare me to shreds. Finally he lies down. What!! He growls lightly, before locking eyes with me.

"Hello."

Holly fucking shit… That was inside my head and from him. "Ahhh… Hi." I repeat out loud.

"What's your name?"

"I…I…I'm Charlie Weasley" Holy Shit…I'm pretty sure no one has done this before. "What's yours?"

He ponders for a moment "Mühe…"

"Where did the little boy go?" I blurt out.

Anger and suspicion fills his eyes. "Why?" The voice is flat within my head.

"I…I just want to meet him."

"In time, Goodbye." He turns and leaves. I stare after him; mind whirling.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 4. Short - Yes. I will probably combine chapters later on. Am I moving along too quickly - too slowly? The more reviews the quicker the updates - hopefully. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Dedication: **I'm dedicating this chapter to my two most faithful reviewers - Voldemorts grl and bookworm 3213. I'm also dedicating it to Sarah R Potter who has both my stories marked as favs. (This story is taking my time away from the other one)

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 5: Fight**

**Charlie's POV**

After he flew away I cursed myself. I shouldn't have asked him that STUPID STUPID STUPID. He talked to me and I'm rude to him. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. The boy…..he's real…..he's here……the hybrid is protecting him. Oh…Dammit the clans leaving.

Now following dragons is a hard job, they can live in seemingly inhospitable places, fly for almost an entire day, and they act on whims. Very Unpredictable. Dragons are dam fast too. My comet 260 can barely keep up. It's worth it though. I talked to a dragon, the hybrid no less and I found that there really is a boy living within the clan. This is more than I ever thought possible. But those eyes…… Shit when did they turn…… FUCK!!!!!!!!!!

**Harry's POV**

When I got back to the clan I saw they were a ready to take off. As always Father Anführer and mum Heftig took off first then Grandma Übel and Grandfather Gemein were next. Then it was 'us kids'. Zorn and Gefahr took the sides with Hass, Drohung, Verderben, and Verachtung took up the rear. We gained speed and altitude quickly; out of the corner of my eye I noticed Charlie was following.

Hass was grumbling the entire time about 'that human that follows us around like a fawn that just got its mother eaten.' She had a reason to hate humans though; her mate was killed by them. It took her the longest to accept me.

Verderben thought I was the greatest knew thing, often just watching me for amusement; still does sometimes.

Verachtung taught me the most about the dragon ways and dragon magic. She is one of the younger of the adults, but her line has always been the teachers. She's also the one most interested in my human magic.

Drohung has always been the loner of the clan; often doing her own thing.

Gefahr is the fun uncle helping with pranks, playing games, and teaching us how to fight, but Anführer has had to put him back in his place more than a few times.

Mum Heftig has always been there for me, she is what I always thought a mother would be like.

Father Anführer has been a strict, but very loving father. He is a fierce leader, loyal and kind to his clan; but even Grandfather Gemein and Zorn are afraid of him when he's protecting his clan.

Grandma Übel is…a grandmother through and through. Even Fehler considers her closer to a Grandma than a mother.

Grandfather Gemein is the wisest dragon that I have ever met, granted I haven't met many outside our clan, but I would be surprised if I met someone wiser.

Neid is the funny, usually clueless, somewhat clumsy, loyalist brother ever, and I love him to death for it.

Glückspiel is smart, wild, fun and brave. She always thinks things through. However much it looks like she does something on a whim; it's just not true she almost always thinks of every possible outcome.

Fehler is truly my little sis; I will never let anything happen to her, I would die before letting someone hurt her.

Zorn is the mysterious one. He backs down to Anführer, but I truly think in a fight Zorn would win. He doesn't show mercy either. He's a skilled fighter and hunter, but he seems to prefer his role as thus in the clan. He is the one that has helped me when I felt like I didn't belong or woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares that I couldn't remember but kept me awake all the same. The biggest mistake you could make in the clan is not following Zorn's rules or just annoying him. His temper is hotter than his flame, and his fuse is short…shorter than short.

Wait, where's Charlie. Please be close… A foreign roar fills the air… That would be another alpha…… Not today… I dive…After I transformed I found out that if I wanted to I could easily outfly the rest of the clan, going almost double their speed, and I could turn sharper too.

Now I was on a mission; save Charlie. There he is being chased by a dragon not much older than me… a spiketail…the entire clan was spiketails….but He had a scar across hiss eye. This isn't my day. You owe me Charlie.

I sped up and aimed right for the other dragon; I vaguely notice my clan and his clan circling. Everyone but he knows I'm about to start a fight. I hit him at top speed; the air is knocked out of him. We speed towards the ground, both a little dazed. When he gets his bearings he swings his tail at me. I push off him to avoid it. We are going towards the ground so fast we both have to make rough landings.

We circle each other. Our clans land making a large circle around us, Charlie lands a good distance away. With a tilt of his wings he challenges me for the right to the 'pray' with a tilt of mine it is a formal dragon's battle.

He is larger around 14 feet, but I'm faster, and have a few other tricks up my 'sleeve'. He lunges I twist out of the way snapping at his leg. He turns, making me miss, then throws fire right into my face. Dam that hurts. I swing my tail getting him in the chest, but not that good. He slashes at me with his front legs giving me a gash on my side. I throw fire at his side; he jumps in pain, and then hits me with his tail. He gets my leg. My vision is somewhat blurry from his fire, so I miss his next move. He lunges at my neck, he gets his mark. He pushes me over, and clamps down harder. It gets hard to breath…I see Fehler being held back by Zorn…I can't let him win…I can't. Lightning shoots from my horns and hits him…that's new, but I'll take it. He stumbles. I swing my tail; I get him in the side. He breaths fire again, I feel it all over. I pounce on his neck, sinking my teeth deep. I muster the last of my strength, his neck still clamped in my jaws, and throw everything I have left at him, a fire-lightning ball. It burns through his neck, killing him.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 5. Kind of a cliff-hanger. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

This story is taking my time away from the other one

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 6: Aftermath**

**Charlie's POV**

The Hybrid just killed that Horntail because it was trying to kill me. He saved my life…he was smaller, but yet he fought and won!!!

Wait…was that lightning….that's impossible….but so is a little boy being accepted into a clan of dragons.

He's hurt bad, I need to help him….but how can I.

Shit that must be the horntails mother…HE CAN'T FIGHT AGAIN…SO SOON…OR AN ADULT!!! Shit he needs help…there's his Alpha's. The male protects him while the others retreat…why's he fighting his alphas? He should just get out of here. He broke free…HE'S UNPROTECTED!!! The female lunges at him….She's taken down…okay…stay away from the Black. The hybrids clan chases the others away. That's good; he has a chance now, but he needs my help. The alpha female is trying to take him away again….he dodges and gets free again…Why's he so stubborn?

He's in the air, but he can't be there for long he's too weak. He's coming over here. SHIT!!! I don't want to deal with an injured dragon RIGHT AFTER A FIGHT!!! Dam it I gotta hide. If he doesn't kill me his clan will.

Wow…he's fast even when half-dead. He can't last much longer. I should have expected this from his speed and grace in the fight, but WOW.

Oh right Hide. Ummmm…..WHY'D I HAVE TO LAND ON THE ONLY PLACE WITHOUT COVER? STUPID.

Well, here he is… Holy Hippogriff… that's a lot of blood. How can he still be alive…? Hold on a minute; is he getting smaller? I'm frozen in space and time…he's changing form. His wings and tail disappear. His snout shortens and is gone. His horns disappear.

He's a …a human….THE HYBRID IS THE LITTLE BOY!!!!!! He'd have to be more powerful than Dumbledore, and Vold….but wait…GREAT MERLIN'S BEARD…there's so much blood and he's burned all over…Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit.

Our eyes meet…those green eyes…Lilly Potters EYES!! IT CAN'T BE!!! CAN IT??? "H….Harry Potter?" He gives a small smile before his legs give out… I catch him just before he hits the ground.

A series of ground shaking thumps has me looking up…. NOT GOOD!!!! I'm surrounded by angry Dragons. The Alpha Male walks up to me….he lowers his head to the boy in my arms…A soft keening comes out of his throat…Yep, that's it I'm dead.

He stares at me…he nods? "I…I can help…him." I tell them confidently, while shaking inside.

A longhorn barges through….she touches his head with her horn…I feel magic all round….The boy stabilizes, but still needs desperate medical attention.

The black comes forward growling…Bye world…He lays down in front of me! With a pointed growl at me I realize what he wants. I climb onto his back holding the boy close. We take off, that's fast. In record time we're at base.

The other Dragon Keepers run out only to be confronted with an angry and worried clan of dragons. I slip off the blacks back, and start for the door of the small building. A series of growls stops me; I turn around….They want to know where I'm taking him…"Hogwarts!!" They nod, but I'm already in the fireplace "HOGWARTS INFIRMIRY EMERGENCY!!" Then the world is spinning…

I stumble out of the fireplace. "HELP!!!! NOW!!!" I holler.

Madame Pomfrey bolts out of the storage room. She freezes for half a second. "Set him here." she orders. With a wave of here wand a cart full of potions rolls up to her. She starts pouring more potions down his throat and on him than a person could count "What happened?" She questions?

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape burst in before I can answer. Fawkes not far behind. "Charlie Boy? What is going on?" Dumbledore asks.

I can't take my eyes off the boy, "Fight….Heal…"

"Yes of course he needs to be healed!" Snape snaps.

"Horntail-Vipertooth….Boy walking with dragons….Harry Potter…" The room stands still the last thing I remember is Fawkes trilling happily then bursting into flames. My world went black…

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 6. Harry Potter reenters the wizarding world. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: **Okay I'm not going to be starting anymore stories as of now. Harry will be Slytherin.

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

**Charlie's POV**

When I woke Madame Pomfrey was hunched over me, checking my vitals. "Is he okay? Awake?" I sit up looking at the faces around me; Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"He'll be fine. Just needs to rest. Thank Merlin you got him here so quickly, but what happened to him." The nurse reassured.

"He…he saved my life…."

"I thought you were following a clan of dragons?" McGonagall asks.

"I was….I lost the clan and got to close to another, Horntail Clan."

"I think you should start at the beginning my boy." Dumbledore interrupts.

"And explain your ramblings." Snape sneers.

I almost can't hold back my growl of frustration. "I was following the clan with the hybrid; he's been somewhat of a mystery. This is also the same clan that had rumors about a little boy living with them a few years ago."

"That rumor was printed in that rag; nothing but rubbish." Snape sneers again.

I lose my temper. Jumping up I have my wand pointed at his forehead. "The Lovegoods are friends of mine."

"Put your wand away you insolent…"

"You may be trained in killing people, but I assure you what I've learned to deal with dragons will hurt much more." We stare at each other, until.

"Quit!" McGonagall is livid. "We have a very injured, young boy; who we know nothing about."

"Right…. Anyway earlier today I saw a glimpse of a little boy in a forest by where we were camped…" Snape gives a grunt of disbelief. "He ran off, and then later the hybrid came to me and ….talked to me."

"Talked to you?" Dumbledore inquires.

"Well, yes telepathically." They look at me in disbelief. "Not long after we took off and were on our way to a different camp. I lost sight of the clan for a second, but I saw a horntail not far off. I thought it was the clan, so I flew over to it. I was wrong. The only reason I was able to survive on my own for as long as I did was because he was blind in one eye. Then out of nowhere came the hybrid; I've never seen anything so fast. They fought, at one point I thought he died; it was the most spectacular thing I ever seen; and the lightning…"

"Lightning?" McGonagall's confused.

"Yes, the hybrid can control it…. He was barely alive; he flew to me. The Hybrid was an animagus. THIS BOY IS AN ANIMAGUS, THE HYBRID NO LESS." They stare at me like I'm crazy.

"His power would have to be immense..." McGonagall whispers in awe. Snape's face is impassive, but something about him is off. Everyone stares at the boy in the bed.

**Harry's POV**

I wake up to an unnaturally bright light, and under me is one of the softest things I have ever laid on. It's uncomfortable. The light is bright, but as always I can see fine. My head's throbbing, I feel like I'm going to through up….wait…..yep…I just did.

It finally hits me as I'm staring down at the floor. I'm in a building….where though…what happened while I was out...Where's the clan? I finally notice a small group of people staring at me with wide eyes. Charlie's there….I jump out of the bed….ahhh…..where are my clothes?

With a wave of my hand I'm dressed in my own clothing, with my old backpack slung over my shoulder. I stay in a defensive position, my dagger ready. There eyes are wider now and surly they have to breath soon.

"Where am I?" I growl, forgetting to say it in English. The one with a white apron faints, the black haired man takes a step back, the two elderly ones look at each other nervously, but Charlie steps forward. He crouches down, in a very bad position to defend himself. I could easily take them out and run…

"Harry Potter?" I freeze…How does he know? "Could you speak in English? We can't understand dragon."

I speak slowly because it has been so long, the language is foreign now. "I was once called that. Charlie?"

His smile broadens ridiculously. The others shuffle closer. I get ready to defend myself. "Yes Harry?"

I watch the others warily, "Could we go outside….alone?"

The elderly man that seems like the biggest threat hesitates, then with a pointed look from Charlie the others leave. Charlie walks ahead opening doors and leading the way, leaving me to follow. We finally make it out of that stuffy old place, and into bright sunlight. Charlie doesn't stop until we're by a lake, he sits down. I kneel on one leg, but stay defensive.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"I've been worse." I give him a small smile.

"Thank you by the way; for saving me." He watches me closely studying me.

"It was in her plan for us to fight again."

"Again?"

"The scar across his eye?"

"Yeah?"

"I gave it to him the first time I changed….It's also when I got these." I lift the side of my transfigured clothing to show him the scars on my side. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Can I ask what's in your bag?"

"Memories….of before." I reply. He keeps quiet. He isn't threatening. "Before they took me in…before I ran away….before my parents died…..before." We sit in silence for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?"

He chuckles lightly, "Ask Away."

"What's it like ….. Living as a wizard…. not as a muggle? Are they more like my clan?"

"I'm not sure I understand?" his brow is creased. "Nice, not always hitting you?"

"What? NO!!! Why would anyone….." He stops unsurely. An awkward silence falls.

I realize I'm hungry. "Are there fish here?"

"Yeah, but…" I don't wait for him to finish. I dive in. The water is cold, but I'm in familiar area now. Hunting is one thing I've learned well. A flash behind me, with a swipe I have a large fish. I call my dragon form but don't let it take over. Once I feel the familiar sensation in my back I leave the water.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 7. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: WOW!!! I never expected a response like this to this story!! 10 reviews for last chapter!! Keep up with the good work readers;P **

Okay I'm not going to be starting anymore stories as of now. Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start.

Should Snape or Sirius get pregnant? Neither?

Zorn/other dragon male pairing? Same or different breed?

Fred and George together? In another threesome or not?

Good or bad Dumbledore?

**Without votes on these the story won't get updated as often because I won't know where to take it!!**

**Just to clear up any misunderstandings Harry is referred to as a hybrid because his animagus form is a Hybrid Horntail-Vipertooth; not because he is a Hybrid Human-Dragon. However him having a Dragon Animagus is significant.**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 8: Fish**

**Snape's POV**

Shit! Dam all to hell! This can't be happening! I can't handle this! Harry Potter a Dragon animagus; that can only mean one thing! That's why he survived Voldormort! I hate that stupid bird for ever dragging me into this. Now I'll be caught in the middle of another war! I curse the phoenix the entire time that it takes to get to the old coots office.

"Severus?" I look up to see that their all looking at me. "You seem paler than usual." Poppy tells me, but she's the one that looks like a ghost.

"I'm fine." I snap back.

"Did you discover anything during your examination Poppy?" the old coot gets right down to business.

"I've never seen anything like it….all him teeth are razor sharp, his eyeteeth seem closer to that of a snakes….he has odd organs in his arms, I can't say what for. His eyes are….different. He is healthy, a little small for his age, but he seems to take badly to potions. I need to talk to him more to discover anything else."

McGonagall stares off a little bit, "His animagus is a Horntail-Vipertooth….He has poisonous fangs…strange organs…." She takes in a deep breath…"Oh great Merlin" her eyes are wide with fear.

"What is it Minerva?" Dumbledore asks.

"Being an animagus is a great skill, it's amazing he accomplished it at such a young age, but it can also be dangerous. There is a legend of a crazy man, he was a shark animagus, and he used it to kill random muggles. He liked it so much that eventually he actually turned into a shark. I think Harry at one point, maybe he still does, wants to be a dragon…."

"FUCK!!!" I yell. They look at me surprised, but I take off. With inhuman speed I'm on the grounds in no time. I can see Weasley looking at the Lake franticly. What else has gone wrong. I'm by his side in seconds. "Where is he?"

"He….he just jumped in…" Weasley stutters.

"What!!!" With my sensitive eyes I see something speeding towards the surface of the water. I see it emerge, then it shoots into the air; even to me it is nothing but a blur because of it's high speed.

It lands in front of us, the other three just arrived. Poppy faints yet again.

Harry is standing in front of us, holding a fish that had to be to heavy for such a small boy to carry. He looks exactly like he did when we were in the infirmary, except two things are different; he is soaking wet, and has wings coming out his back.

Not feathery like my own, but they are that of a dragons. Also they are massive for his body, they assure speed, maneuverability, and the ability to travel at great speed. My own wingspan is just a shade over my height. His has to be at least twice his height.

With a few swipes of his knife the fish is flayed; he then sets it on the ground. Fire shoots from his left palm, cooking it. He picks it up again. Looking at us with triumph he asks, "Fish anyone?" McGonagall faints; Dumbledore gapes. Charlie and I share a knowing glance, then smile at him.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 8. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to Voldemorts grl. She agreed to be my beta.**

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore for now ;P

Fred and George together, but with a female. Who?

**Without votes on these the story won't get updated as often because I won't know where to take it!!**

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**You're invited to www.lost.eu/644e9**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 9: Help?**

**Charlie's POV**

He can partially transform… He's beautiful. Wait he's ten, almost eleven I can't think like that…..

Snape is the only one not surprised by Harry's…..uncivilized manner. We turn back to Harry. "That sounds like a great idea!!!!"

Snape also agrees; then conjures up plates. When the fish is set at his feet he looks down confused. "Why…."

"You are the eldest?" Harry answers with concern in his voice. I can almost see the comprehension dawn on Snape's face; almost. He picks the fish up and divides it onto three plates. Harry sits down a little far off, but he hasn't been around another person for five years. Snape passes me a plate; there is way to much on each one for any of us to eat. When he passes Harry his Harry jumps as if shocked. His eyes are wide. He starts to sniff the air….he stops, and eyes Snape. "You're different." Their eyes meet.

It's Snape's turn to freeze. After a short tense silence Snape speaks, "Yes, I'm not entirely human."

I knew it! I knew there was something about him.

Harry looks confused for a second then lets out a light melodic laugh. Snape looks like he was just slapped. "Yes…" Harry giggles, "I know you're a vampire….I can smell it…" He turns defensive in the blink of an eye, "but there is one smell I can't place."

Snape looks thoughtful then I suddenly realize. "Dark Magic" I whisper.

Snape looks at me in disbelief but roles up his left sleeve. Harry recoils farther and starts growling. His eyes are on full of hate. His left hand starts on fire, then lightning surrounds his right hand. I back off not wanting to get in his way. This can only end badly.

**Snape's POV**

When he recoils I know this isn't good, but when I see his eyes… then his hands!!!! I gulp… It takes quite a bit to scare me, being a vampire makes me pretty much immune to everything. But I'm afraid now! I try to let my sleeve fall over the Dark Mark. He snarls and bares his teeth. He leaps, he's even to fast for my enhanced senses. He has me pinned, my arm clenched tightly in his hands. Even though the fire and lightning are surrounding my arm; I feel no pain. He stares at the Dark Mark burned on my arm.

He starts to growl….in a chant? Nothing but good feelings wash over me; I slip into the bliss of it. I feel a slight tingling in my arm, then its gone. He jumps off of me. I look at my arm in bewilderment… it's unmarred. I can feel that the link has dissolved. I'm free, truly free. I turn to the boy that just freed me.

He still has his wings. Power is radiating from him. He looks at me horrified. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me…" He apologizes.

"What??? I should be thanking you… Thank you…" He looks at me questioningly. "You freed me."

He smiles impossibly. With a look at me then Charlie he reaches out his hand…a broom flies into it. He throws Charlie the broom. Then with a laugh and a smirk he jumps into the air and flies away. I look at Charlie, with a smirk I'm off as well. I can hear Charlie's whoop as he takes off. Dumbledore is still gaping.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 9. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers!!! Sorry, about the long wait for such a short chapter.**

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore for now ;P

Fred and George together, but with a female. Hermione, Luna, Angelina, or Katie?

Should Lucius support Draco or not? Narcissa?

**Without votes on these the story won't get updated as often because I won't know where to take it!!**

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**You're invited to www.lost.eu/644e9**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 10: Thoughts and a Tree**

**Harry's POV**

We fly for hours. It is familiar to me. There is no talk; just the three of us and the air rushing past us. We play games like I always do with my family; pushing each other to our limits. Never once do we waver in the air. We are as at home in the air as we are on the ground. We swerve and dive together as if we were flying together all our lives. It helps me forget all my reasons for distrusting other humans.

**Dumbledore's POV**

The prophesy …. it's true!!! He is the one. He banished the Dark Mark; something even I couldn't do. He is powerful…. he's uncivilized …. he's perfect. I just need him in Gryffindor; which is a given, considering his parents. Everything will work out perfectly……

**McGonagall's POV**

That shouldn't be possible…. No one can do that….. It just can't be…. but….. but….. it's the only explanation….. This isn't good…. We can't have him doing that whenever he pleases….. we'll have to put a lock on his magic. Yes, that's what we need to do. It will be for his own good. He needs to be tamed, and we can't have him running loose like that.

**Poppy's POV**

Oh dear…. He's way different than anything I expected earlier. A little rough, but that's to be expected. Very kind and sweet too. He'll definitely need help adjusting. Seems like he's having fun up there. I'll just make sure to be there when he needs to talk.

**Snape's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm actually free. I'm my own man. No more worrying about serving a maniac if he returns. No more doing every little errand for the old fool. No more Ministry on my back. I forgot what it felt like to be my own man.

**Charlie's POV**

He flies so effortlessly. He does maneuvers that I can only do because of my years of seeker experience with ease. He never even flinches. He's just as graceful as when he is in his full Dragonic form. Wait…. Why'd he introduce himself as Mühe? "Harry?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Why'd you say you name was Mühe?"

He starts giggling madly. "You really need to work on your pronunciation…" he giggles some more "that is the names the dragon's gave me."

**Harry's POV **

I wonder if I sounded like that when I first encountered the dragons…. It would explain why they laughed at be so much. A distant roar. Heftig? It can't be. We're in England; the clan never flies this far, it's to dangerous. I quickly finish my transformation. Dam it. I got to get them to the ground. Charlie and Severus are confused by my transformation. I dive to the ground they follow. We land quickly by a tree in the middle of the school grounds. I look at each of them; hoping they get my message to stay put.

I step aside so I can take of again. I see a frightened recognition in Snape's eyes. Before I can give him a questioning look; something large hits the side of my head. I see stars. When I get my bearings again another blow to my side; knocking the wind out of me. I see a large branch swing at Charlie. I turn quickly to see the tree is attacking us. Severus is running straight at it. With a slide he's gone. The tree stop's moving.

Severus climbs out of the whole. "Now why did we have to land next to the Whomping Willow?" He asks me. A chorus of roars answers for me.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 10. Short, but that gave me an idea.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers!!! I really hate disappointing readers, and with as little reviews that I've been getting I can't help but feel that I am. I wish I could write the story how everyone wants, but I can't. With the lack of votes I'm not sure how Lucius will act in the future.**

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery.

Should there be a femslash pairing or two? Who?

**Without votes on these the story won't get updated as often because I won't know where to take it!!**

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**You're invited to www.lost.eu/644e9**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 11: Acceptance?**

**Charlie's POV**

After following the clan; I could recognize each one's roar even from a great distance. I new it was the Alpha female, and she was worried about her…..hatchling? The chorus of the others soon followed. What surprised me when they came into view it wasn't either alpha in the lead. It was the Black that I rode.

Harry moves in front of us. Although he is small in dragon and human form; he seems to be very determined. My heart was still racing from the trees attack, but I knew with dragons you didn't want to show your fear. With my former potions professor either. The clan was a menacing sight. With the wide assortment of dragons they had almost all angles covered. They headed straight for us; the other three had retreated quickly into the castle at the first roar.

They landed gracefully in front of Harry. The black snarling viciously; he didn't even look this pissed off when Harry got hurt. Harry gives a small bow of respect.

**Snape's POV**

I knew what tree we had landed by almost immediately. I acted as quick as I could; being a vampire helped. I heard the loud thumps as the tree hit Harry. The son of the man that made my life a living hell, but he was nothing like his father, not like anyone I've ever met before.

I can't believe that he is actually standing up to his clan after what he had already went through today. I was caught by surprise though, when the Hebridean Black took him down. The Black was easily three times his size. He held Harry there; then snaking his large head close to Harry's he started growling.

**Harry's POV**

I was so happy that my family had come. I was worried that they would reject me after what I did. When I saw Zorn in the lead I knew I was in for it. He took the lead for one reason to kill. I had to protect my new friends though.

When he stopped in front of me I bowed my head in respect as was custom; I didn't expect him to push me down and hold me though. I gulped when I saw the anger in his bright purple eyes. I was in a place I had never wanted to be. On the wrong end of Zorn's full no hold anger. When he brought his head closer I know that this will be my last breath.

"You stupid little hatchling; do you know how close you were to the fates?" I sucked in a breath of surprise; he was worried about me? "I will not lose another family lost to there rashness." Wait…what….Family? "I couldn't handle it again."

"Uncle?" I growl-speak for the first time. His eyes lose all their anger. He looks down at me then backs away. I've never seen him act like this before. I still don't get up, but stare at him in concern.

"I….I….I'm sorry…..stay safe……." He takes of with a leap and a powerful push of his wings. I jump up quickly to follow, but mum holds me back.

"Mühe you must understand that each and every one of us, except Fehler, has a past that haunts us. Let him be. He will return."

"But…..but….."

"You heard your mother." Anführer's deep growl interrupts. Then I was tackled, not by one but three other dragons; getting the breath knocked out of me. My sisters scolded me, and fussed over my now nonexistent injuries. Neid congratulated me on my fighting.

**Snape's POV**

I watched with wary interest. Before the Black took off he seemed to be scared of his own actions. I saw the worry on Harry's face. Then I saw how relaxed he became with the presence of the others. I was awed beyond belief. He truly was one of the clan, a dragon. If he would wish to attend Hogwarts, the transition could possibly put him into shock. He would need a lot of help from student's and staff alike. He would need to be watched carefully, any sign of illness would have to be investigated.

If one didn't know the truth it would be impossible to tell. He was in the middle of the dragons seemingly communicating with all of them. He looked to us then transformed. He began walking toward Charlie and me with a female Romanian Longhorn. Harry seemed to be a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Would you like to meet my family?" he asked enthusiastically. I eyed the clan; if I went into the group I could easily be killed, and I still didn't know how they would react to my vampire scent….

Charlie's eyes lit up with disbelieving anticipation. "Of course!!!!"

"Would you do something for us?" Harry asked motioning at the dragons and then himself.

I raised an eyebrow, "That would be?"

"Well….if you would open your minds to the clan then Verachtung could open up a communication channel…." He fidgeted nervously. "She would learn all of your memories, but we (dragons) respect a being's privacy…..only she would know them."

That's something I didn't expect. I turn to Charlie. I see the worry behind the excitement. I look back at Harry. He won't look at us. It seems as if this is our way of showing him we accept him "We don't judge by one's past." He blurts out.

Charlie's eyes lock with my own.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 11.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers and readers!!! 12 reviews last chapter!!! 13000 Hits!!! I'm sorry that this is a week late, but I got sick, then had make-up work, and it's just been one thing after another.**

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery. No Femslash.

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**You're invited to www.lost.eu/644e9**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 12: Family**

**Charlie's POV**

They were offering me what I've been dreaming of these past years. They were offering to let us communicate with dragons!!!! I can't believe it….dragons!!!! I would be able to talk with them, ask them questions, get to know them….. the possibilities were endless.

All I had to do was open my mind fully to this one beautiful Longhorn. It would be a small price to pay, but ….. what will they do when they find out that I can't stop thinking how beautiful Harry is…. Oh great Merlin….

Okay. Calm deep breaths. It's nothing…. I can do this. "I'll do it." I finally say with the last of my Gryffindor courage.

Harry smiles. It is a smile that makes the sun itself seem dim. His eyes are full of happiness, but are still uncertain at Snape's still quiet state. Looking into those eyes one can see the power hidden within him; hell you could feel the magic role off him. It wasn't the same as the power that rolled off Dumbledore though, and it was far beyond what one could feel off normal ten year old whose magic has gone wild. No, this was raw controlled power, but it had a different taste to it, almost Dragonic.

Finally a drawl from beside me breaks me of my musings. "Yes, I will also." Snape sounds cold, but the smirk told a different story. Harry's eyes lit up with the second confirmation.

**Snape's POV**

Upon my acceptance I see those eyes, which are so much his mothers but with an almost unimaginable amount of power in them, light up. He is ecstatic at the first merging of his two lives.

He quickly grabs my right hand, and Weasley's left. He pulls us over to the beautiful Longhorn. I can sense that she has a great knowledge of all magic. A wave of power washes over me as I lay a hand on her shoulder. Again I slip into the bliss of good feelings, but these are much more powerful. I feel a presence in my mind, It is overwhelming. Unknown to me my legs buckle. The presence is soft and kind. "Hello, Vampire friend." Her voice was smooth and melodic.

"Greetings Miss Dragon." I reply remembering my manners.

"No need for formalities. I am Verachtung. You know of many things that affect our little Mühe."

"Yes…."

"Do not worry. Don't betray him, help keep him safe for us, and carry out your current plans. Then the clan will accept you easily." I felt her smile at me.

**Charlie's POV**

I'm panting from the power rushing through me. It is immense, and old. I don't know if I'll stay conscience through this. The powerful presence is caressing my mind. "Calm young one."

"Hello?" I croak out.

"We finally meet young Keeper. I am Verachtung."

"Ummm…. Can I ask a question?"

"Of course." Soft laughter washes over me.

"How are we communicating? Why couldn't we just communicate like Harry did with me on the cliff?"

More laughter, "That was no form of Dragonic magic."

"Ohhhh…."

"Be patient and you will get what you seek. All will be well."

**Harry's POV**

I watch as Severus falls on his knees. I know that feeling well. When I first started learning Dragonic magic I too would be over whelmed by the power. The first few times I actually passed out from it, but now I could do the Dragonic magic just as easily as the ones in my mothers journal.

It was Dragonic magic I used to free Severus of his burden. His life of slavery. Dragonic magic is very complicated, more so than wizarding magic. I already know more Dragonic magic than most dragons my age, but what I know is only a scratch on the surface; there is a great deal more that my clan knows. However, they refuse to tell me, they say it is for another time.

It was once a reason for me to feel left out, but now it's just part of my life. Messed up as it is I wouldn't do a thing different though.

Charlie is on the brink of passing out. I go to him and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with disbelief. I can see it in his gaze; he's wondering how I can control this magic so easily.

I'm used to Dragonic magic and thrive in it. It is far more powerful than the magic I feel in the walls of the castle. Now that I think about it that is where I went wrong all those years ago; when I was running away, but did I really go wrong?

Severus finally gets up. He staggers because he is disoriented, but quickly regains his composure. He sees that Charlie is barely conscious. He starts to come towards us to help, but I put up a hand to stop him. If Charlie is to get the respect from my family he must do this by himself. Granted I steadied him, but my family would look past the little help that was.

They are finally both standing. They look at me for directions. I still can't believe they accepted to do this. Will they really accept me, even after learning who my family is? I hope so…..

**Dumbledore's POV**

"Minerva don't you think that would be a little harsh?" My oldest friend and college stood in front of me with pure determination.

"No Albus!!!! Nobody should have that much power!!! He is uncivilized and unpredictable!!!" She was right on those points, but binding his power….I would have never thought of it. It is one of the worst crimes in the Wizarding-World, but who would find out? We could pull it off if it was done gradually. If we started now; he would be only slightly above magical power by the time school started.

"We would have to do it gradually." She pondered this a moment.

"Yes we would…. We also have to take him away from those monsters; place him with his relatives." At this point in the day I thought nothing more could surprise me, but this….

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Have you forgotten about the prophesy?" I could never forget about the prophesy. "He needs those blood wards." Oh….that prophesy……

**Charlie's POV**

The Dragonic magic…..its so powerful…… I feel energized and overwhelmed…. I just got accepted by dragons….. DRAGONS!!!!!!!! What was that last thing she said…….. Wait Harry is Telepathic…….. When did we get in the middle of the clan……

"Keeper?" the youngest dragon suddenly growls in my ear. I jump away and scream in surprise.

"Fehler!" Harry growled from my other side. "He is new to this. Speak softly, and don't be so close."

"But Müüüüüüüühe!!!" She whined.

"Please just be patient." He pleaded with her. She smiled mischievously and pounced. It seemed that this was a normal occurrence. Harry spun out of her way. When she came to a stop he was by her head. He quickly grabbed her short horns and twisted her head, putting all of his wait into it; and seemingly strength that no human should have. The six-foot dragon lost her balance and fell on her side.

I expected playful behavior when he was in dragon form, but when he was in human form?

Harry still laid on her neck. "Give?"

She grumbled and growled, "Get off me."

"We'll play later just let me introduce my friends. 'Kay sis?" So he thought of her as his sister.

There was a low chuckling from the back of the group. "Yes who are your friends?" The alpha male asks.

**Snape's POV**

The old male horntail chuckles at the behavior. Harry gets up quickly. The small dragon sits beside him; the annoyance clear in her eyes. "Sorry Father." Father?

"This is Charlie Weasley; the keeper that was following us." The entire clans turns to the red-haired teen. He gulps audibly.

"I….I….I'm sorry if I intruded on your privacy" he says weakly, but I can tell it's a growl. So its like a translator….

The male horntail snorts. "You were better than most. You have also proved to be a way for Mühe to return to his own kind. Although I would have preferred it not to be because he almost got killed"

"Father?" The dragon turns to Harry. "Your going to let me rejoin the clan when I'm not in school right?" Harry's eyes were wide with fear. "I'll come home with you right now if you want. I don't need to stay here. I am a dragon……….." He was almost in tears.

"Ssshhhhhhhhh little one. Of course you can come back to the clan. You can do whatever you want. We won't ever exile you. If you wish to go to school here, and not come back for twenty years; we would greet you openly." The female Horntail stepped forward glaring at the male horntail.

"If you don't come back next summer we are going to find you!" The three youngest dragons growled. The young male stepped closer to me not seeming to notice me. Suddenly he drew back; smoke started pouring from his nostrils. He was in a posture that could only be defensive. I went rigid. I was surrounded by a dozen dragons; even my enhanced speed, agility, and healing ability could not get me out of this one.

"Neid?" a male that looked about thirty years old questioned.

"Vampire……" He growled. Even though the language was new to me; I could pick out the anger and fear.

"He won't hurt anyone." Harry quickly jumped in front of me. The dragons gazes shifted to Harry.

"Let him be. His past may be black, but his future is white. He is good of heart." The longhorn female that did the magic spoke. Then to my great annoyance, Weasley burst out laughing.

"I….I….I never thought that I'd live to see the day that would be said about the greasy haired professor." He was now rolling on the ground, holding onto his ribcage. For his information the grease protects my hair from the potions.

**Harry's POV**

Now that everyone is settled maybe I can do the introductions now.

"Okay, first we have our alphas, mum and father, Anführer and Heftig. Next we have my sisters, Glückspiel and Fehler. My brother Neid. Neid and Glückspiel are also orphans. Fehler's parents are Gemein and Übel; otherwise known as Grand mum and Grandfather. My aunts Verachtung, you've already met. Verderben, Drohung, and Hab are the others. Watch out for Verderben she can get ….overbearing."

"Was it necessary to tell them that?" She replies, but I don't miss the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes. My uncles are Gefahr, who likes jokes and pranks…."

"Great, another Sirius Black." Severus drawls. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"And….Zorn was the one that left. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry little one he will be back." Mum comforts me.

**Charlie's POV**

"Ya know those spells you throw really do sting like a son of a………"

"NEID!!!!!!!!! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mum." he grumbles.

"Well without them you kinda have us at a disadvantage, but I do hate using them." I tell him.

"Ya could just leave us alone." He snorts, some smoke roles out of his nostrils.

"We're trying to protect you…."

"Whatever……wanna play?"

"Um…………" Harry turns around, a look of pure joy in his eyes. With a wave of his hand my broom is in front of me. He gives out a shrill whistle and the three young dragons are in the air.

"Just like earlier." Then with a jump he takes off. First he brings his wings out then transforms completely.

**Hagrid's POV (I'm sorry but I can't write how he talks)**

I just don't know what to think of old Aragog. I've never seen him so restless. He says great change is coming to Hogwarts. I'll have to tell the Headmaster.

I'm finally out of the forest. When something hits my side. Both of us go skidding on the ground. It really must have been going. I look up. It's a …. a …. a ….dragon. She's a little Ironbelly. She looks so cute and cuddly. "Shhhh…..little sweetie I won't hurt ya." She stretches her nose to smell my outstretched hand. Suddenly there's a black blur, and a little boy is standing there……….

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 12.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers and readers!!! Almost 16000 hits, 20 C2s, 90 Alerts, and over 30 favs, and over 80 reviews!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure when I can update next because I'll be extremely busy for the next week and a half. I'll try to update soon.;P**

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery. No Femslash.

Hermione in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?

Should Sirius come into the story next chapter?

I've been making vague comments about religion in this story. Does anyone want me to do a little explaining on their beliefs?

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 13: Groundskeeper**

**Hagrid's POV**

He is not even old enough to come to Hogwarts this year. His clothing seems to be made out of leather by a fine tailor. He has a bone knife stuck in his belt. He is clearly in a defensive position. Those eyes though I've know them. He glares at me, the little dragon Hiding behind him. He quickly brushes his hair out of his face…..

"Harry? Why the last time I saw you; you were just a little feller……. I never believed a word of it I always knew you were alive….. How you been?... Who's your friend?"

A roar from behind me catches my attention. I turn to see the most beautiful sight that has ever graced Hogwarts; a clan of Dragons on the Front Lawn.

"Hagrid!!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was that Charlie? When I turn to find out I see why he yelled. A female Ridgeback is headed straight for me; she is about 11 feet. I duck but her tail gets my side. She really packs a punch. I hear a loud growling. It's Harry!!!!!! The Ridgeback lands beside him.

"What are you talking about?" His voice has a distinct growl in it; one that seems more like an accent than anything. It is kind of cute how such a little boy can growl like that.

"I new your parents Harry; I got you out of the House, brought you to your Aunt…………." I shouldn't of said that. I definitely shouldn't of said that. He looks like an animal ready to attack; he grabbed his knife and his hand is on fire!!! Literally!

"It was you who put me there? With those……….." He trails off growling. A flash beside me, and Snape has him.

"Calm down Harry! It was on Dumbledore's orders! We couldn't have known they would be like that!" Snape talking like this to a Potter; did I come out on the wrong side of the Forest? Because all this can't be happening.

What Snape said though was the wrong thing. Even with his extra strength he can't hold onto little Harry; because of the pulse of magic. "You couldn't even check on me? See that they weren't feeding me? That they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?" The flames on his right hand were pulsing, and changing to an emerald green.

The larger dragon by us growls. He looks at her and growls back. She growls again; He puts his knife back in his belt. The flames vanish. Then he turns to me, "You brought me there on a flying motorcycle didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. It was your godfathers…………." I probably shouldn't have said that. Snape glares at me. Harry looks at me confused.

"Godfather? But why didn't I live with him? Why didn't he take care of me?"

**Snape's POV**

I look up and pray for strength. Why? Why did the bumbling idiot have to bring this up? I'm definitely not ready for Sirius Black again; although his imprisonment was unjust to say the least. Harry is looking from Hagrid to me with questioning eyes. The dragons are behind him also confused, but probably because they can't understand the conversation. "He was sent to prison not even a day after your parents deaths."

"What did he do?"

"He murdered twelve muggles and his friend Peter Petigrew." Which I highly doubt.

"Not to mention betrayed your parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The big oaf cut in. Even though I highly doubt that. If Sirius was one thing it was loyal to his friends.

Harry looked deep in thought at this. It almost seemed like he was searching his own memories of such a person. "Is he still in prison?"

Great this day just gets better and better. Speaking of which it's almost dark. "Yes he is still in Azkaban, but after ten years he won't be the same."

"Can I see him?"

Goddess help me…. "We'll see tomorrow, but we should have dinner, and get some rest. It has been an eventful day already."

"Okay………….. Want to hunt with us?"

This is going to be an interesting school year.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 13.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers and readers!!! **

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery. No Femslash. Ravenclaw Hermione! Religious beliefs later on.

Okay, this is deffinetally not something that I even thought of but I think I need to address here.

How many people think that Severus should be with Harry, Draco, and Charlie in a relationship? If enough people want this I'll change it. Even though I really don't see how this could work. It messes with my whole plot.

(This would change previously designated pairings and such.)

I need some things translated to Romanian for a future chap. So if anyone could help me out or send me a good translator on the web that would be great.

**I refuse to post chapter 15 until I get 105 reviews for this story! That means 13 reviews! I know you can do it because over 500 people have read this story through, and chapter 11 got 13 reviews!**

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!!**

**WARNING! **Sirius has a colorful mouth! Lots of swearing!!!

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 14: Godfather's Interlude**

**Sirius' POV**

That ungrateful disgusting piece of shit coward….. James and Lilly were worth more than a thousand of his lives……….. The bastard will rot in the pits of hell…………….

Oh god………….. James…………….. Lilly………………….. Why did I insist on you making him secret keeper………. It's all my fault……………

HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you can forgive me……………………. How I pray that right now you're playing happily with you're friends……………….

(Actually Harry was fighting for his life against a one-eyed Horntail)

The house was burning…………. I dig through the wreckage…………… James my friend……………… dead……………….. Lilly……………….. LILLY………………………… dead………… Little Harry……………………. Blood so much blood…………… A baby shouldn't bleed this much………… What the Fuck Happened………………… Dam Bloody Hell………….. VOLDORMORT………….. he lay in a heep not far from Harry…………

That piece of shit rat…………….. If it's the last thing I do He will Pay……………..

Fucking Hell……… IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dam Dementors………………….. Filthy Scum Creatures…………

Hey…………. MY TAIL……………… Just out of reach…………….. Does it ever get closer????????? Almost…………………. Son of a Bitch that hurts……….. Memo to self: Biting tail Hurts!!!!!!!! Can everything just hold still………… I'm starting to get a headache……………. Hey its like when I used to get drunk…………. Lets do that again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Round and round I go when I stop nobody knows…………………. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Shit I should stop…………… I would swear on moms grave I just seen James………….. Yep………….. Ten years and I've finally lost it……………. Wait why isn't James leaving????????

And why in Bloody Merlin's Hell is Snape here?????????? Maybe I haven't lost all of my marbles……………. Dumbledore?????????????

"James? Is that you? Dumbledore? Snape?" I bark drunkenly.

"If you are quite done would you mind joining us for a civil conversation? You filthy imprisoned mutt…" Snape drawls.

Oh shit fuck hell!!!!!!!!! I haven't changed back in so long…… Whenever I do the dam Dementors come………..

I change back into my human form……. Stretching I feel all my vertebrae pop then one and two shoulders………. Man that feels good………. My robes hang loosely around my considerably thinner frame……. My robes are still in the same condition as when they put me in this hell hole. My hair now hangs well past my waist, and I have a beard to match Dumbledore's.

From that day to this moment I've been hiding within my animagus form….. The dumb-asses never even checked on me; just sent me my meals magically. Of course I'm in the deepest, dampest, most dammed cell in the maximum security wing. And without even a FUCKING trial!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yea back to my guests…… Snape hasn't changed a bit……. Dumbledore looks exactly as I remembered him. In fact I believe that is the very set of purple robes he wore when we last met, but James is different….

Green eyes………… Lilly's eyes……….. Oh My Fucking God……….. "Harry?" I croak out.

**Harry's Flashback**

_(This was inspired by a drawing that someone drew of Sirius holding a baby Harry and laying on a couch)_

A warm comforting embrace………… A deep soothing voice…..

Go to sleep, Close your eyes  
Tomorrows a new day  
Go to sleep Close your eyes  
Tomorrow we...will... play!!

**Sirius' POV**

Green eyes well up with tears, and he nods slowly. "What have they done to you?" He sobs. Snape puts a reassuring arm around his shoulders……

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm his Godfather!!!!! That should be ME!!!!!!!! I growl lowly.

"Sirius please calm down." Dumbledore's always calm voice interrupts.

Harry sobs again. The air around us gets colder. Harry falls to one knee; still sobbing. "Harry! The Dementors!" I yell.

Dumbledore sends a patronus their way, but more come. They can't hold them back…..

"Harry!!" I yell again. Startling green eyes meet my own grey eyes. The power in them startles me, but not as much as the lightning.

"Lets get out of here!" He says to me with a watery smile. The lightning jumps out and hits the pack of dementors. They let out toe curling screams. Dumbledore keeps on sending his patronus at them. Where did Snape go?

The hand of the undead plunges into the chest of a soul sucker. Snape does this repeatedly. Between the three of them the dementors numbers start to dwindle. Harry twists his left arm behind his back. Red hot flames erupt and blast towards the lock on the cell. Melting the muggle and magical locking mechanisms on the door.

The door easily swings open. With a smile of sheer exhilaration Harry takes off running. We take off after him. We run through the corridors at full speed. (Well full speed for Sirius and Dumbledore, half speed for Harry and Snape.)

Then for the first time in ten years I feel the warmth of the sun on my face, the caress of the wind, the smell of fresh salty air.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 14. I **don't** own the lullaby!

I realize that this chap will raise many questions, but I promise all will be explained.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm no good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Hey All! This Chap was Betaed by bookworm3213. Everyone give her a big round of applause;P **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers and readers!!! I love reviews all reviews. Even the one word ones. I must thank the anonymous reviewer Web though for their especially critical review. I also must say that if your going to be an ass when your reviewing don't even fucking bother. (This goes to one reviewer in particular)**

Great Job guys and gals!!! You made the required reviews + 4! Even though I would've updated anyways. I just wanted to see what you all would do to a threat like that;P I must ask though that you quit asking me to change the plot. Last chaps survey just caused to much trouble. No mpreg is a review that is getting kinda old; especially because it is an essential part of the story. I know that Harry might seem too far advanced for his age (the reason is because I'm not around young kids that much, and I appolagize), but once he starts school there will be problems that arise. Thanks;P

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Creature Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery. No Femslash. Ravenclaw Hermione! Religious beliefs later on.

What should happen next? Should all of this come to the public's attention or not?

**Important! **I need some things translated to Romanian for a future chap. So if anyone could help me out or send me a good translator on the web that would be great.

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!! After last chap I've decided that what has already been voted on won't be voted on again. I won't change the plot of this story!**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 15: Visiting Azkaban**

**Harry' POV**

The Hunt was good. Everyone got a healthy fill. Severus even got some extra blood for the school year. The Clan is sleeping peacefully by the lake. Zorn's absence is troubling for the clan. He's one of our best protectors, and we're in foreign land. I hope he's alright.

Why would my godfather betray my parents? Why did he kill his friend and other innocents? Why did they trust him? Why did Severus speak of him with such …… regret? Why did they put me with my aunt and uncle?

Too many questions; I need to sleep.

**Snape's POV**

The Hunt was exhilarating and quite possibly the most frightening thing that I've ever done. They killed with an efficiency that I couldn't ever think of achieving. Even young Harry. He's a mystery and a half.

Now he's sitting on top of the Astronomy tower watching as his clan beds down. He seems to be lost in thought. He jumps, spreads his large wings, and glides down to me.

"Goodnight Severus." With that he runs to the clan. He curls up by the female alphas stomach. It's obviously something they are both very used to.

How am I going to face Black tomorrow? I groan in frustration and go to my chambers. I need a drink.

**Dumbledore's POV**

BLACK! HE WANTS TO SEE BLACK! I have to let him if I want his trust, but who wants to see the man that is the cause of his parents murder? Well, not really but no one else knows that. Even after I tried to erase him from everyone's memory. I put him in the only cell without human contact. I can't believe that he hasn't committed suicide actually. He came to close to ruining my plans last time, I won't let him do it again. After this visit I'll just speed things up again.

I'll have to get a pass to his cell from Moody. I can put the imperious on Black when we get there. That way Harry won't want anything to do with him.

What of Harry's reaction to the mention of the Dursleys? It doesn't matter; by the end of the year he'll do anything I ask of him.

**Harry's POV**

It's high noon. We're in a small boat that is pulling us towards Azkaban. I smell death, despair, regret, evil, but most of all fear.

We finally reach the island prison's dock. A man greets us. He looks at Dumbledore then nods and lets us into the prison. He hands something to Dumbledore, then returns to his guard position.

Dumbledore leads us farther into the prison. We travel for what seems like an eternity into the depths of the prison, farther underground than I ever have been. The entire way down I can feel magic scanning me; and just out of my senses are creatures that make cold chills run up my back. I unconsciously move closer to Dumbledore and Severus.

We finally stop in front of a cell that contains a large black dog.

**Snape's POV**

Harry presses closer to Dumbledore and myself. Why hasn't this prison ever been updated? It's worse than a medieval dungeon. I can't believe that they're making us travel all the way to his cell. No visiting rooms? This place is pathetic. They have minimal guards and wards that any auror could break. They rely on house elves and dementors.

We arrive to a cell that contains a large black dog. This cell was designed to make the person go crazy and commit suicide, but I guess it doesn't work with an already half crazed animagus. Memories of us running together in the forbidden forest flash across my mind; that was a long time ago. He barks at us. He's confused and dizzy.

He changes back to his human form. He stretches then studies us. He croaks out 'Harry' when he finally recognizes him. Harry starts to cry. I put my arm around him to comfort him. I can smell Blacks anger flare.

It gets colder then Harry falls to one knee. Black shouts. Dumbledore starts to drive them back, but more keep coming. I can't fight them from here... I leave Harry's side. I reach into their chests and crush what little blackened life force they have left. I kill them easily, but they're relentless. A bolt of lightning strikes the one beside me. A high pitched scream echoes throughout the chamber.

**Harry's POV**

It gets cold. A woman starts screaming. A green flash of light. A high pitch ed laugh. The laughing turns into screams. A large grey rat scampers through the burning room, over the woman's then the man's dead bodies. It picks up the dead man's wand, looks at me, and runs off.

Dumbledore is screaming, Severus is gone, and Sirius looks at me with worry. He smells of anxiety and concern. I cannot sense danger from him. It wasn't him that betray my parents, it was the one he killed.

I'm going to get him out of this hell. He yells my name. I feel my magic coursing through my body. Our eyes meet. "Let's get out of here." I let my magic go, the lightning jumps from one attacker to the next. I reach behind me and let my magic flow over the cell door. I feel the magic and metal break down. Sirius steps out of the cell. With another smile at him I take off through the hole we made in their ranks. I can feel the magic crumble around us. I can hear the screaming of the other prisoners. We keep going. The main door opens, the guard is in a defensive position. He moves out of our way when he finally recognizes us. After we're out he slams the door. A series of thuds against the heavy door show that we barely got out.

Sirius is laughing and basking in the sun. Dumbledore is furious. Severus is catching his breath. I'm the first to notice the four dozen wands that are pointed at us. Sirens are blaring, and even more people are replacing the wards around the prison.

Two men step through the circle. One has a wooden leg and a large spinning eye. The other is a man about Severus' age with light brown hair and kind blue eyes. His eyes widen when he sees us.

"Harry?" Without me even answering he rushes forward and gives me a bone crushing hug. He smells strongly of wolf. He must be a changer. Without letting me go, he asks: "Sirius?"

"Yes?" The Wolf-Man finally lets me go. He approaches Sirius. Then with a loud 'Thud' Sirius is laying on the ground with blood all over his face.

"Dammit Remus! What was that for?" Sirius says in a muffled voice.

"You killed innocent muggles!!!!" Remus, apparently, yells.

"Not to mention your friend, and turned the potters over to Voldormort." The other man says in a gruff voice.

"I NEVER! HOW COULD I HAVE? PETTIGREW WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER!" He yells.

"What?" The gruff man asks.

"Last minute switch. Pettigrew was made the secret keeper." Remus replies tiredly.

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 15.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Hey All! This Chap was Betaed by bookworm3213. Everyone give her a big round of applause;P **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all reviewers and readers!!! **

Harry will be Slytherin, and will get pregnant. Draco Creature, surprise on what (not Veela). RL/SB/SS. Vampire Snape. Snape pregnant. Slash will be accepted by dragons, mostly by wizarding world, threesomes not accepted by wizards. Still not sure how or when either trio will start. Zorn slash pairing. Good Dumbledore;P FW/GW/HG Lucius is a mystery. No Femslash. Ravenclaw Hermione! Religious beliefs later on.

I know that this is supposed to be a good Dumbledore, but he isn't cooperating. Is the rating to low on this story? Because I don't think so but I'm not sure. Do I have the time spans correct?

I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for this short chapter. I had one hell of a case of writers block. And I don't even like this chapter in fact I hate it, but I had to get this story moving along.

**Warning! I know this is probably a little late for this but… Slash, Mpreg (latter on), language, maybe some sexual content later, maybe graphic violence**

**Important! **I need some things translated to Romanian for a future chap. So if anyone could help me out or send me a good translator on the web that would be great.

**If you don't like how the votes are going then VOTE!!!! What has already been voted on won't be voted on again. I won't change the plot of this story!**

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 16: Freeing Sirius**

**Harry's POV**

Silence

Even the ones casting spells at the prison behind us are quiet. It is so quiet that I can hear the wind ruffling the grass at my feet. This isn't the comforting silence I'm used to- it's a tense silence.

The man with the glass eye stairs at Remus, the fake eye darting to Sirius every so often. The man finally asks: "Why wasn't this information presented at his trial?"

"WHAT FUCKING TRIAL!!!" Sirius yells. He takes a threatening step forward. In the blink of an eye he is stunned by several of the people.

Man there's a lot of people here- too many. We're surrounded….

**Snape's POV**

Harry unconsciously takes a step closer to me. Fire is flickering between his fingers. No one else notices this however; they are too wrapped up in their arguments. He starts to tremble slightly. I can smell his fear pouring off him. I place my hand on his shoulder, and suddenly I feel a spike of power. The Wolf has smelt his fear.

**Remus' POV**

A wave of fear and power flow over me. The power is animalistic; it's what I feel when around very powerful magical animals, or around werewolves during the full moon. The fear is coming from a child however…. Harry?

I turn. Severus has him firmly within his arms but he doesn't seem to be calming down. The bone-chilling screech of the dementors echoes through the air. The Aurors stop, which causes Harry to quickly lose his fear He jumps away from Snape and pulls out a... dagger? His pupils have become long and thin like a serpents', and his lips are pulled back in a snarl showing off razor sharp teeth. My wolf recognizes a cub in danger. I run to him and, without realizing what I am doing, I use my emergency auror portkey to get him safely out of danger.

**Dumbledore's POV**

The Aurors are on their guard immediately. Perfect. This will work much better. With a quick nonverbal obliviate the Aurors have forgotten this fiasco. They will think that I just came to collect Sirius Black. With another concealed spell I have an official pardon for him. Being Chief Mugwump does have its advantages.

And I have to keep Harry happy for the time being. "Alastor are we finished here?" He is startled out of his trance. "Yes Albus. Mr. Black."

Then Aurors were gone from Azkaban. Severus arched his eyebrow. "Come along boys."

**Sirius' POV**

I'm free!!! I'm finally FREE! After all of these years of pure hell- I'm my own man! With a very pissed off mate however…. Merlin I hope he gets over this soon. Ten years of no sex! He simply _has_ to forgive me soon…. unless he's found another mate. NO!!! Remy wouldn't do that to me! He's never been so pissed at me that he would punch me like that however…. Damn my nose hurts.

Harry!!! He knows me- he was here! I can't believe it, my Harry! Why was he with Dumbledore and Snape though? Shouldn't he be with his aunt and uncle? Maybe they just brought him for a visit? Yeah, that must be it. But why does he have so much control over his magic? Have they been training him? Making him into the "perfect weapon"? No one manipulates my godson! NO ONE!

With new purpose I start after Dumbledore. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind if he's been manipulating my godson! They'll have a reason to throw me in here next time!

Something is boring straight into my soul. I turn to the source. I find myself lost in two deep black orbs... A shiver runs down my spine. Snape waves his wand, and the pain and blood trickling from my nose is gone. His magic- it felt so good, so right! Only Remy's magic ever felt that good. Twirling around in a great show he walks away, robes billowing…. How does he do that?!

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 16.

If anyone wants to send me stories of Harry's life with the dragons between when he first met them to now, and they don't conflict with the rest of my storyline, I'll submit a chapter going with them. This is the only way you will get a more detailed version of him growing up, because I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff. Credit will be given where credit is due, just email me at k9marauder hotmail .com (spaces removed of course. I would like to see what you can come up with ;p

Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Some are my own. This story is a complete AU. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Hey All! This Chap was Betaed by bookworm3213. Everyone give her a big round of applause;P **

**A Trio of Dragons Chapter 17: Draco's Interlude**

**Draco's POV**

I collapsed onto my over-sized bed, completely exhausted- well, I _would_ have collapsed, if not for the fact that Malfoys never collapse.We fall gracefully. I buried my face into my dark green silk blanket while on the verge of unconsciousness. I had spent all day flying on my Nimbus 780, which was the finest racing broom ever made, until the Nimbus 2000's were released.

I had been practicing all of my Quidditch moves. I'm a fairly good seeker, and an even better chaser, but my favorite position is keeper. While the seeker can get the most points and usually wins the game, most of their time playing is just searching for that blasted snitch. The keeper is in the heat of the action; many games have been lost due to incompetent keepers.

With a sigh, I roll onto my back. My bedroom has the most intricate ceiling, it is one of Malfoy Manor's oddities. It is also the only one not magically enchanted. My father once told me that it tells of an ancient family prophecy; one that has never been heard by anyone not of the Malfoy name.

The carvings on my ceiling are of three dragons. One is large, red, and surrounded by flames. The next is a little smaller, white, and surrounded by ice. The last is the smallest, pitch black, and surrounded by lightning. None of them are a breed of dragon that is alive today. The red one we believe to be an ancient, the eldest breed of magical dragon. The black one could be a Vipertooth-Horntail Hybrid, or a breed only meantioned in legend and myth; a dragon that could change between dragon and human form at will. It is only the prophecy's wording that has brought my family to come up with this conclusion. The last dragon is an Ice Dragon. In the old texts they are considered the most dangerous of all creatures, many even calling them "White Devils". One myth suggests that an angry clan of these was the cause of the first ice age.

The prophecy itself is even more intriguing than the paintings. The prophesy is written in fancy silver calligraphy around the edge of my ceiling.

From different lives they come:

One from riches,

One from rags.

The last from wilderness.

The first will be two things at once, with long forgotten blood.

The second will be one of the first.

The last will be a changeling; born in his second form.

Alone, they will fall.

Together, they cannot be stopped.

One will not know his destiny 'till after he is of age.

Another will be forced into his with few years behind him.

When the last meets the two, they will know, but not before.

All must be together,

For a great evil will be at hand.

We have no clue as to when this prophecy will be fulfilled, but I've always found something mesmerizing about the red and black dragons…

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 17. I actually got the idea for this chapter while I was touring the Capital Building on my class trip.

Thanks, hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
